


Mutual Attractions

by Cegorach



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cegorach/pseuds/Cegorach
Summary: Kai'Sa has had a bit of a celebrity crush on one of Order United's strikers, Ezreal. But just a bit, nothing that isn't unmanageable... okay maybe it's more serious. Apparently, Ezreal is a fan of a certain dancer from K/DA as well. The only problem is, one's looking for something more serious and the other is looking for a one night stand. Surely nothing bad will come out of this?
Relationships: Ezreal/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 67





	1. I Can Lift You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/1/2020 Update - All instances of "Kai'Sa" have been replaced with "Kaisa" to better fit her name into Earth as this setting is non-magical and there is no need for the void spelling.  
> This will be pointed out further in chapter four which should be released soon
> 
> 10/13/2020 Update - Added some small blurbs about a mysterious other person who we will definitely find out about in future chapters

“Kaisa,” groaned Evelynn, “I still don’t understand why we have to go to this soccer game.”

The four members of K/DA were currently in their limo, heading towards the city’s stadium where Order United was playing against their long time rivals, Chaos FC. Kaisa had been looking forward to this game for months and had bought VIP tickets as soon as they became available, forcing the rest of the band along with her.

“Have a little bit of class Eve, we call it football,” scolded Kaisa, “besides, it’ll be fun.”

Evelynn laughed, “Darling, me not having class? You must be out of your mind!”

Akali piped in, “I for one, am excited. When’s the last time we all did something together that wasn’t rehearsal or interviews?”

“You’re right,” agreed Ahri, in her native Korean, “Think of it like a girls’ day out.”

Evelynn took a moment to translate the words in her head before responding. “My idea of a girls’ day out is a nice spa and a five-star resort.”

"Eve we're trying to cheer her up after you know who!" shouted Akali.

She turned to Kaisa who wore a downtrodden look, “If it makes Bokkie happy, I suppose I can manage one day in a crowded stadium.”

Kaisa’s face broke into a small smile, “Oh don’t worry Eve! I got us VIP seats!”

“I’m still worried dear… but I suppose I can make do just this once.”

“We’ll be there soon ladies,” interrupted their driver as they pulled off of the freeway, heading towards the massive stadium in the distance. Already, huge lines of cars were forming and they soon came to a standstill.

“Guys can we just get out?” asked Kaisa, fidgeting in her seat, “we’d be there already if we walked.”

“I’m not walking all that way in these heels,” said Evelynn, quickly shutting her down.

Akali rolled her eyes. “While I question your choice to wear heels to a sports game, I do agree that walking would probably not be the best idea. We’d be recognized instantly. I love our fans, but I do not want to be stampeded right now.”

Ahri laid a hand on Kaisa’s shoulder and squeezed, shooting her a sympathetic smile.

Kaisa bounced her leg up and down, eager to get into the stadium and watch the game. Hopefully Order United would win and ideally, she would get to see her favorite player Ezreal score a bit and make some fancy plays. She was wearing a replica of his classic blue and white jersey, albeit a few sizes smaller that fit her slim form snugly, hugging her body. The rest of the girls wore less spirited outfits but Akali was wearing an Order United hat and Ahri had two streaks of facepaint in white and blue under her eyes.

“Kaisa!” shouted Evelynn, “quit bouncing around, we’ll be there soon!”

* * *

“Relax Ez!” scolded Ekko, slapping his friend and teammate on the back, “You always get so stressed out before a game.”

Ezreal slammed his fist against the locker next to him. “I know, what do I have to not be stressed about? There’s literally a million people watching every move I make!” shouted Ezreal, “What if I fuck up, then I’ll be all over the news!”

Ekko laughed. “You have nothing to worry about, they’ll all be too busy watching me-”

“I believe what Ekko was _trying_ to say was that you’ll do fine,” interrupted Lucian, “Just… try to keep the offsides fouls to a minimum this time?”

Ezreal glared at him. “Thank you Lucian, very helpful.”

“Happy I could be of assistance!” laughed the older man, slapping Ezreal on the back, “now let’s have a good game!”

Someone on the other side of the row of lockers shouted out a cheer, followed by another, and then more as the Order United players huddled up. Their coach walked up to the group and the players parted around him. He began to hype them up and shared a gameplan.

Ezreal was happy to hear that he would be starting as a striker alongside Lucian but was a bit disappointed that Ekko was going to be held on the bench for the start. As they continued to warm up and shake each other, he found himself shaking like he always did before a big game. Lucian put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

With that, the players gave a final cheer and ran towards the field.

* * *

After a short walk through the stadium entrance and checking in at the VIP entrance, the girls slid into their front row seats at the edge of the field where the only thing separating them from where the players would sit at the sidelines was a thin divider.

Kaisa shifted around and fiddled in her seat, trying to get comfortable as she waited for the players to come out. Evelynn took notice of this.

“So Kaisa,” smirked Evelynn with a saccharine smile, “are you more excited to see your team or your celebrity crush?”

“Evelynn!” whined Kaisa, face reddening, “he’s not my crush!”

“Sure thing hon, just like how Akali doesn’t have a spicy raymun addiction.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this,” complained the rapper as she shoveled nachos into her mouth.

Ahri yelled something at her in Korean and Akali looked a little sheepish, using a napkin to wipe her face off and resumed eating at a more reasonable pace.

Kaisa looked down at her hands which were clasped together across her lap. It was slightly possible that she maybe did in fact have a microscopic crush on Ezreal. She’d never talked to him, never interacted with him on social media, never been to a party he was at, but she just found him so attractive. Who was she kidding? She had a massive crush on him. He was skinny but athletic, kind of dorky in his own way, talented, and charming as fuck. She was no stranger to pursuing love and getting what she wanted, but for some reason, she always found it impossible to reach out and approach him.

Her mussing was interrupted when a cheer went up from the East side of the stadium where the Order United players ran onto the field. Kaisa jumped to her feet, clapping her hands in excitement before calming down a bit and sitting back down sheepishly.

Evelynn put a finely manicured hand on her lap and smirked in her face, not even having to say anything.

Kaisa had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed expect more chapters soon!
> 
> I made a discord server if anyone wants to play League with me or hang out and it would be dope if some people would come by and say hi.  
> discord.gg/ayUrWBx  
> If for some reason that code doesn't work when you put it in, just PM me and I'll get you one that does.  
> Looking forward to hopefully meeting some of you.


	2. Nobody Knows but Me When I Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to slightly retcon the previous chapter. Magic does not exist in this world. Ahri's fox ears can be explained as props. Maokai and Blitzcrank are just really big people, not a tree and a robot. Use your imagination for how they look since they aren't really important to the work as a whole.

Even before he was out on the field, Ezreal could hear the cheering. As the players reached the end of the tunnel, the noise became deafening and he stumbled slightly under the weight of the noise and the pressure of having all of these people here watching him. Lucian noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and shooting him a reassuring smile, eyes twinkling under his glasses. He straightened his back and tried his best to put his signature smirk on his face. 

If only everyone knew how fake it was and the turmoil he faced underneath. Lucian and Ekko were two of the few people who knew how much of a nervous wreck Ezreal was before every game. Not even many of his teammates knew. To them, he was the cocky, surefire striker. It was an act.

He popped his earbuds in, opening his phone to listen to some warm-up music. One of his favorites, K/DA’s POP/STARS came on. K/DA was a bit of a guilty pleasure and secret for him but there was something so energizing about the lyrics and choreography that made him listen to it again and again, always coming back to the music video.

His reflections on K/DA were interrupted when he caught sight of a striker on the other team sinking a powerful shot into their goal, pumping their fist as they jogged back towards their team. Ezreal stopped and stared for a while until Lucian came up to him with a sad smile on his face.

“You’re thinking about what could go wrong again aren’t you Ezreal?”

Ezreal pulled the earbuds from his ears.

“Of course,” Ezreal made an attempt to brush it off with a joke, “It’s part of my pre-game warmup is it not?”

Lucian chewed on his lip a bit, “Listen Ezreal, I’m not going to pretend I can just make all of your worries go away, but we need your head in the game. You don’t have anything to worry about I’ll be right by your side.”

Ezreal nodded and took a moment to focus on his teammates rather than himself. But he couldn’t silence the ideas flying around his head that he was going to fail, that he was going to mess up for the team.

A whistle blew and the players jogged to their positions, Ezreal following in a stupor. Everything was blurry, his stomach hurt, and his head was swimming, he felt like he was going to throw up. Breathing in shaky gasps, he missed the captains meeting in the center to decide who went first. His hands trembled at his sides. And then like a knife, the whistle cut through his panic and he sprinted forward.

The game had begun.

* * *

From her position so close to the field, Kaisa could tell that something was troubling Ezreal. Which didn’t make sense, she knew that Ezreal was super confident. That’s what she liked about him. So why was he looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown?

Suddenly, the whistle blew and his face changed, replaced with silent determination as he began to run forward. An order united midfielder, Shen, gained possession of the ball, the brown-haired titan skillfully taking it forward before passing it to Lucian.

Chaos FC’s center defender, Sion, charged towards Lucian, the belligerent titan screaming the entire way. Lucian spun around him, taking the ball with him before passing it towards Ezreal who was lined up for a perfect shot but Jarvan, another defender, caught the ball on his extended foot, knocking it forward before kicking it away from the goal.

A collective groan went up around the stadium at the foiled attempt at a goal, Kaisa joining in with them. Jarvan’s kick was received by Pyke, one of Chaos FC’s midfielders, who took the ball forward towards Order United’s goal and Maokai, their goalkeeper. As Allistar sprinted towards him to take the ball, Pyke passed it to Lee Sin, the striker skillfully weaving around defenders with his fancy footwork before sending the ball rocketing towards Maokai who dove towards it but missed, the ball flying into the goal.

Kaisa joined in with the crowd on their side of the stadium in shouting at the goal while the other side full of Chaos FC fans cheered. Maokai retrieved the ball and swiftly sent it forwards, continuing the game. There were two additional goals scored that half. One scored by Lucian and another by Lee Sin. As the half came to a close and the players left the field, Kaisa began to grow worried. Order United couldn’t lose, Ezreal couldn’t lose.

She watched him on the sideline as he listened to music through his earbuds. Kaisa wondered what he was listening to. She really didn’t know anything about him other than that he played football.

Her view was interrupted by Evelynn’s face as she leaned in front of her.

“Bokkie, you’re never going to talk to him if you don’t reach out. Do you even follow him on Twitter?”

“I mean, not on my main account? Why would I?”

“Because you’re obsessed with him. How will he know you like him if you never interact?”

Kaisa pulled her phone out of the pocket of her skinny jeans, scrolling through it a bit before typing his name into twitter and following him.

Evelynn did have a point, and Kaisa really _really_ wanted to meet him. They continued to talk about small things while they waited for the halftime to end. By the time the whistle blew to call the players back to the field, Kaisa was ready to give her total attention to the game… and her favorite player.

Sadly, Ezreal would not be starting in the second half. He looked fairly disappointed as other players on his team walked on but his teammate, Lucian, reassured him, giving him a small smile and causing him to turn around and look back at the crowd behind him. For a splinter of a second, their eyes met, and then his gaze continued to move. He hadn’t seen her, just a crowd of fans.

The rest of the game was filed with passes, fancy footwork, and interceptions, neither team able to break the stalemate until in the final minutes of the second half another Order United player, Ekko, was able to score a goal, tying the score at two to two. When neither team was able to break the stalemate in extra time, the referee blew his whistle and called an end to the playing. It was time for penalty kicks.

The stadium was going insane. Such a heated rivalry going to penalty kicks was exciting regardless of what team you were rooting for. The field cleared until it was just Maokai and Lee Sin. Chaos FC’s chief striker ran towards the ball and slammed it with his foot, sending it shooting into the top left of the goal just out of reach of the colossal Maokai.

Then it was Lucian’s turn, the Order United player taking a shot against Blitzcrank that seemed like it would be unblockable and yet the goalie blocked it all the same. The Chaos FC fans howled at this, cheering loudly at their lead.

Chaos FC stepped up again, Pyke firing a shot that Maokai managed to block. Then Order United’s Ekko sinking a shot into the goal that tied the score.

This continued until the score was 2 to 3 in Order United’s favor with each team having one shot left. Draven stepped forward to take the final shot for his team, easily landing it and tying up the score. The last Order United kicker would need to score here or they would go to the next round of penalty kicks.

Ezreal slowly walked onto the field and the Order United fans went ballistic.

* * *

The cheering behind him was deafening, pushing down on his shoulders, and making walking a monumental task. He slowly placed the ball down before looking up at Blitzcrank. The goalie’s face betrayed nothing. His gaze shifted to the crowd behind the goal. Half the people in this stadium would parade him around if he scored, the other half would be out for blood. He began to have to work harder to suck in air, his vision blurring at the edges.

The pressure was crushing but he couldn’t show it. He stood up and began to walk away from the ball until he was a good distance away. _Breath in. Breath out._ He looked to his right where his entire team stood on the sidelines, poised to rush him if he landed the shot.

He put one foot forward and began to run towards the ball. His foot connected and sent it soaring forward. He watched as Blitzcrank dove, hands closing around the ball before it ricocheted off, just missing the crossbar as it floated into the goal.

There was a moment of silence before the stadium roared and his teammates swarmed him, lifting him up onto their shoulders and parading him around the field. He looked down and saw Lucian smiling at him, the seasoned player happy for Ezreal’s triumph.

The post-game ceremony and celebrations passed in a blur, Ezreal was still unable to believe that he had scored a game-winning shot in front of tens of thousands of people. He felt like he was in shock even as the players were lead underneath the stadium to the locker room.

While many players stripped out of their sweaty gear in changing rooms and hopped in showers, Ezreal just sat on a bench and stared at his shaking hands. Why were the tremors not going away? He had won! He didn’t need to be stressed anymore. And yet he couldn’t stop.

He clenched his fists and reached down into his bag, grabbing out his phone. Music would calm him down. He aimlessly scrolled through playlists for a bit while the previously queued song POP/STARS still played through his earbuds. He didn’t notice Ekko behind him until he spoke.

“K/DA huh?” he asked smugly, “I didn’t know you swung that way.”

Ezreal nearly fell out of his seat in surprise, whirling around to see Ekko laughing.

“No! No! No! I just had them playing for some reason!”

“Oh? So you’re saying you don’t like K/DA?”

Ezreal nodded his head, face reddening.

“That’s such a shame,” gloated Ekko, “I got these front-row tickets for their concert next weekend from Akali, you know how we’re pretty tight from the rap scene. Guess I’ll go ask Lucian if he wants to go. He’ll probably want to bring his wife though so it’ll be boring.”

“Wait what?” Ezreal jumped to his feet.

“I knew it!” shouted Ekko.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone, okay? I’m serious.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” said Ekko, placing a hand on his heart only to be shoved by Ezreal.

Ekko laughed, this was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Datperson and Terminatr458 for helping me a bit with the chapter.
> 
> I made a discord server if anyone wants to play League with me or hang out and it would be dope if some people would come by and say hi.  
> discord.gg/ayUrWBx  
> If for some reason that code doesn't work when you put it in, just PM me and I'll get you one that does.  
> Looking forward to hopefully meeting some of you.


	3. You Always Seemed So Sure

“So,” Ezreal asked Ekko, “How do you even know Akali again?”

The young man shrugged as he walked next to Ezreal towards the concert.

“You know how I rap on the side a bit?”

Ezreal nodded.

“I don’t know we just kind of crossed paths one day and kept in touch.”

“That’s it?”

“Well I mean we also fuck sometimes.”

“You’re disgusting Ekko,” said Senna from the other side of their group which Ekko ignored.

“Speaking of fucking, who in K/DA would you smash?” Ekko asked.

Ezreal nearly choked at the question.

“W-wha-what kind of question is that man?”

Senna groaned and rolled her eyes.

Ekko turned to Lucian.

“Why is she here man?”

“Because you gave me two tickets and she’s my wife and is a singer,” answered Lucian nonchalantly.

“No, I get that,” complained Ekko, “But like? Boys night out?”

“Oh,” answered Lucian, “You never said anything about a boy’s night out.”

“Whatever.”

The four of them reached the entrance to the stadium that K/DA was having their concert in, briefly stopping to scan their tickets before following a guide to a side door that would let them down to the area closest to the stage. Lucian and Senna split off from them after taking drink orders, Ekko requesting that Senna not spit in his food.

While the stadium itself was about two thirds full, much of the bottom area was already packed so Ekko and Ezreal had to push a bit to get towards the front.

“By the way Ez, you never told me, who would you fuck in K/DA?”

“Dude, that’s such a vulgar question.”

“Yeah, and?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ahri?”

“No.”

“Hmm. Evelynn?” 

“No.”

“Wow, huh. Akali?”

“Nope.”

“Kaisa?”

Ezreal said nothing for a second before giving a hesitant “no.”

“Really? If you could have sex with anyone in K/DA it would be Kaisa? Dude, she’s literally like a background dancer.”

“No she isn’t!” explained an exasperated Ezreal, “She’s just as important as the rest of them! Just because she doesn’t have many lines doesn’t mean she isn’t a valued part of K/DA.”

“Are you sure you guys aren’t already fucking? You seem pretty attached.”

Ezreal gave him a glare and Ekko started laughing.

“Relax man I’m just messing with you. We’re here to celebrate, lighten up!”

They finally reached the front, their faces a bit over the empty stage. Ezreal and Ekko made a bit of small talk until Lucian and Senna rejoined them, beers and beverages in hand.

“Let’s take a picture!” shouted Ekko, “boy’s...” he looked at Senna, “...and girl’s night out!”

Senna gave a small smirk at this and the four of them grouped up, Ekko handing his phone to a helpful stranger.

Lucian slinging his left arm around her back and placing it on her hip, pulling her to him. Ezreal placed an arm on Lucian’s shoulder as he took his place to the right of Lucian, placing his other arm around Ekko’s shoulder. Ekko used his free hand to throw up some sort of hand sign while Ezreal plastered a genuine smile on his face. Lucian had a small smirk while Senna’s face stayed relatively serious but with a small twinkle in her eyes.

The stranger took a few pictures before handing the phone back to Ekko, after which he tapped on it a bit.

“You’re not posting that or sending it are you?” a panicked Ezreal asked.

“Nah, nah. Relax man.”

Ekko finished up his text to Akali and pocketed his phone.

* * *

The scene in K/DA’s dressing room before their show was one of silence. Akali lounged on the couch, scrolling through her phone while Kaisa stretched, loosening her muscles up for the dancing. Ahri sat in front of one of the large mirrors while two assistants fussed over her props and added some finishing touches to her makeup while Evelynn took a spot in front of another, brushing her hair until it was perfect while a stylist made sure one of her lasher-like tails was fully functional.

“Oh my god Kaisa!” shouted Akali from her place on the couch, jumping up and nearly falling over as she sprinted towards her.

Ahri looked over in alarm while Evelynn continued to fix her hair in the mirror.

“Yes Akali?” asked the dancer when the young rapper reached her.

Akali said nothing and just held up her phone which showed a group of four people at the front of the audience with K/DA’s stage behind them. She looked closer and gasped.

Order United’s Ekko and Lucian were there with Senna, a musical revolutionary. In between the three of them was Ezreal smiling as if he’d just won the lottery.

“Your man’s here Bokkie!” she shouted.

“He’s not my man Akali!” Kaisa shouted back.

“Are you gonna do anything to change that?” asked Evelynn, looking at Kaisa through the mirror.

That was a really good question and yet Kaisa could not find an answer. Her introspection was interrupted when another one of their stagehands entered the room and let them know that they had about ten minutes before the show started. The four bandmates put finishing touches on their outfits and looks. Ahri and Evelynn made sure that their tail cosmetics were secured while Kaisa double-checked the harness that held her wings in place. They walked out the door in a line, lead through the tunnels underneath the stadium, each step bringing them closer to the deafening applause as their hundreds of thousands of fans screamed for K/DA’s arrival.

Wordlessly they took their places on a platform that would be raised up onto the stage and as the lights all around the arena turned off, the crowd silenced. With the silent activation of pistons, the platform raised up, lights and pyrotechnics activating in a brilliant display as K/DA began their show.

Their first song was one of Evelynn’s older pieces but remixed with a particular “K/DA touch” on it. Since she didn’t have many lines in this act and was serving more of a background role, Kaisa took the time to scan the front of the crowd for Ezreal but wasn’t able to locate him due to the lights. It was frustrating but she couldn’t search more, instead focusing on the dance. As Evelynn’s song came to a close, it was Ahri’s turn to perform a solo with the rest of K/DA doing background vocals and dancing. Banks of blue and pink lights switched on, bathing the stadium in swirls of light and Kaisa was finally able to make out the audience.

Almost instantly, she zeroed in on a head of blonde hair and was surprised to see that it was him. She was also surprised to see that he was staring directly at her rather than Ahri who was performing in the spotlight on the other side of the stage.

* * *

The second K/DA began their performance, Ezreal was captivated by Kaisa. Her pale skin glowing under the spotlights, the color of her hair as her natural black began to creep out from underneath the purple, the way her hips swung in her latex tights that were definitely one size too small. He found that last detail especially interesting every time her dancing required her to turn around.

The first song came to an end and he was blinded by a bank of lights turning on that bathed him in light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw that she was looking straight at him.

In the midst of that concert, with hundreds of thousands of people around them, her purple eyes met his blue eyes. And then it was gone, the choreography taking her away in a spin.

And yet he could swear she was swinging her hips and body just a little bit harder. He went through the next few songs staring at her and at one point Ekko laughed at him and his apparent obsession with Kaisa. He didn’t care enough to stop looking. When the familiar chords at the start of POP/STARS started playing, Ezreal perks up but Ekko led their party away, squeezing through the crowd and heading towards a side door that Ezreal hadn’t noticed before. They watched the remainder of the song from there and as it ended, K/DA thanked and waved goodbye to their fans.

They stood there for a while, Ekko refusing to answer any questions of what they are doing while the rest of the crowd vacated their seats. Eventually, the door was opened by none other than Akali and she ushered them inside.

“You took your time Kali,” chuckled Ekko as he pulled the rapper in for a hug.

“Relax Ekko, I got a little mixed up with the tunnels. Plus, the rest of them are probably still not done changing,” her gaze shifts to Senna and she squeals, “Senna!”

“Hello, Rogue.” Senna smoothly remarked as she stepped forward to hug her, “Great job tonight.”

“Awww, thank you! Evelynn will be excited to see you.”

She hugged Lucian as well before turning to Ezreal and laughing.

“I know somebody who will be very happy to see you.”

He was confused by her statement but held out his hand to shake anyways. She pushed it aside, laughing and hugging him with her tiny body.

“Nice to meet you,” he tried to say through the fountain of hair that was smothering his face.

The rest of his group just laughed at him and his face reddened.

“Go easy on her,” Akali whispered into his ear and he has no idea what she is talking about.

Akali finally pulled back and led them through the underbelly of the stadium towards what was presumably their dressing room. She poked her head through the doorway before stepping back and explaining that the rest of the band was still changing. Ezreal finally realized she had switched out of her usual outfit into something a bit more casual while still keeping her signature jacket on.

At last the door opened and Akali ushered them inside. Ahri, Evelynn, and Senna all started screaming and hugging each other while Kaisa awkwardly stood to the side. Lucian stepped forward and shook her hand to congratulate her on her performance followed by Ekko. The entire room was chaos, handshakes and hugs connecting nearly everyone. He felt like he was the only one there who didn’t know everyone in the room.

Evelynn sauntered up to him, taking one look at him from behind her shades before making a small sound that he hoped signaled approval. Ahri hugged him and told him something that Akali had to translate that for him. Apparently, he didn’t have to worry about Evelynn, and yet he still found a way to do so. Ekko was still talking to Kaisa and they both turned to look at Ezreal, Kaisa’s cheeks reddening slightly. Ezreal walked over to make sure Ekko wasn’t saying anything weird and also to take a chance to introduce himself to his celebrity crush.

“Hey, I’m Ezreal,” he said, hoping it sounded cool but feeling too nervous to really think about it.

“Hi,” she quietly responded, extending her hand after a moment to shake.

He nervously laughed, “You’re the first one tonight to not hug me.”

She pulled back her hand slightly and her face transformed into an emotion he couldn't really read.

“No, no no,” he reassured, “There’s nothing wrong with that!”

He took her hand and shook it, screaming a bit on the inside at how fucking awkward he was.

“It’s nice to meet you Kaisa,” he said and she smiled genuinely.

“Likewise!”

Then they realized that the entire room was looking at them in silence. Both their cheeks burned up and they stepped back from each other, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

“Let’s go get drinks!” shouted Akali from her spot under Ekko’s arm.

Everyone else agreed and Ezreal was whisked out of the room before he could even understand what was happening and what all that stuff with Kaisa was about.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect next chapter to get a little bit more mature...
> 
> I made a discord server if anyone wants to play League with me or hang out and it would be dope if some people would come by and say hi.  
> discord.gg/ayUrWBx  
> If for some reason that code doesn't work when you put it in, just PM me and I'll get you one that does.  
> Looking forward to hopefully meeting some of you.


	4. When I Met You in the Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to the peeps on the discord server! I've enjoyed hanging out and getting to know you guys. This work would not be possible without their encouragement and threats of my termination if chapters are not completed.

By the time they pulled up to the nightclub, it was well past 11 at night. Apparently, Ahri knew the owner so they not only didn’t have to wait in line to get in and were also given a room in the back. Sadly, drinks were not going to be free.

They stepped up to the bar and quickly put in some drink orders before heading to the back room which contained a few low tables and some leather couches. Senna and Lucian took up a loveseat while Akali, Ahri, and Ekko sat on a couch leaving Ezreal, Evelynn, and Kaisa to take the last one.

They made some small talk until a waiter came in with their drinks, setting a large tray down on one of the tables, everyone picking up the various cups. Kaisa placed both hands on the glass, taking a sip of her margarita and grimacing slightly at the salt on the rim. She licked her lips and swallowed, the alcohol warming her throat on the way down.

She sat, staring into space as she took a few more sips, noticing Senna and Lucian heading out to the dance floor in the corner of her eye.

“So Ezreal,” she heard Evelynn say, snapping her out of her thoughts, “What did you think?”

“Huh? Wha-?” he coughed, setting down his drink.

“What did you think of the concert?”

“It was- it was good!” he nodded, biting his lip.

“Oh? Just good? What was your favorite part?” she asked as she leaned forward.

“Eve, stop you’re making him uncomfortable!” Kaisa shouted as she placed a hand on Evelynn’s shoulder.

Ezreal shot her a small smile and her heart melted a bit.

“Kaisa no need to be cross sweetheart. If you wanted to talk to him so bad by all means,” she got up and sat on the other side of the couch leaving her and Ezreal next to each other.

Ekko and Akali took that moment to get up and go get more drinks.

Ahri said something in Korean directed at Ezreal and he was about to say he didn’t understand when Kaisa spoke up.

“Ahri wants you to tell us a bit about yourself.”

“Like what?”

“What do you do outside of soccer hun?” asked Evelynn.

“To be honest,” he chuckled a bit, “Not that much. It always feels like I’m training. Tonight has been the first time in a while I’ve been able to get out and just not worry about anything.”

“Oh?” asked Evelynn, “Just like our little Bokkie here, always such a busy bee,” she gave Kaisa a hug and her face reddened.

Ezreal laughed a bit and finished off his drink, placing the cup on the table.

“Do you think you’re too busy for a relationship?”

“Evelynn!” shouted Kaisa once more.

“Sorry Kai, here, how about Ahri and I go get more drinks if we’re too embarrassing for you.”

Ekko stepped back in, dropping another margarita off for Kaisa and what looked like a mojito for Ezreal. With that, the three of them left.

* * *

It was just Kai’sa and himself in the backroom and a quick look around the club made him realize that this was completely intentional. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he realized that this entire night had most likely been engineered to get the two of them together. The silence between them was beginning to feel awkward so he spoke up.

“So, uh… You let your hair down,” it was more of a question than a statement.

“Yeah,” she said, brushing some of it out of her face and turning to face him.

“I liked your buns.” 

“Oh really? Which set?” she said with a smirk. 

“Well… both,” he said, face blushing from the alcohol and embarrassment.

“Mhmm, I’ll keep that in mind. So, I heard you were quite the fan.” 

“I…” he paused and took a sip of his mojito, “would be lying if I said I wasn’t.” 

She took a second to scoot next to him, her side pressing against his as their faces closed to be inches apart. Her lidded eyes stared directly into his.

“To tell you a little secret, I’m a fan of you too,” she smirked.

“Oh really?” His hand reached out to stroke her arm. 

“Mhmmm,” she said, her luscious lips lingering on that sweet “m” sound.

She flexed her arm underneath his hand, showing off the muscles that she had gained from her rigorous dance training.

“You know, most people find these intimidating, what do you think?” 

“To be honest, I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Well, either way, they do open the door to some unique _positions_.”

They were practically on top of one another at that point, he could smell the scent of her body and the alcohol on her breath.

“So stranger, you want to go dancing or stay here a bit?” she asked smugly.

“I think I’d like the latter,” he answered, finally closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers.

There was no time to think, to consider what he had just done. She climbed onto his lap, pressing her body to his, devouring his mouth with hers. His hands roamed to her exposed stomach, feeling her toned abdomen and sliding down her sides to grip her ass.

She captured his lip between her teeth, biting down while simultaneously grinding against him with her crotch.

He moaned into her mouth, the heat between them overwhelming him. His back slid down the couch behind him, Kaisa following him down mouth still pressed to his until she was lying on top of him. Her hand roamed to his crotch, tugging at the button of his jeans in an attempt to get them open.

Evelynn took that moment to poke her head into the backroom and ask, “you kids being safe back here?”

The two of them jumped apart, faces burning up coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Well, don’t let me stop you. Carry on!” she shouted with a smirk before leaving.

“So…” she slurred, “what about that dance now?”

He nodded hesitantly and the two of them getting to their somewhat unsteady feet and headed towards the door.

“You dance much?” she asked, turning to him and placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

“Not so much,” he admitted.

“I should hope so, otherwise I might be out of a job.”

He laughed.

“Don’t feel safe yet. I used to be perfect at the footloose dance.”

“Dancing has come a long way since then Ezreal, and I bet I’m better than you at it.”

He opened the door for them and they stepped out into the crowded club, “Is that a challenge?”

“Yes, but for a later date.” For now,” she said, leaning forward until her lips were practically touching his ear, “let’s try something a little more _exciting._ ”

He shivered slightly, “What did you have in mind?”

She said nothing, just smirked and took his hand, pulling him to the dancefloor before letting go and stepping back a step. And then she began to dance.

Even with the cocktails in his bloodstream and swirl of bodies and music around him, all he could do was focus on her. She moved her hips although this time is was not at all like what she had done during her performance. While that was for the crowd, this dance was for him. She brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, wrapping it around the straight strands slightly before bringing her hand down, running it down her side. Swaying to the beat, she was easily the best dancer in the room. She brought her other hand up and beckoned him forward, lidded eyes promising him a good time.

He was fucked.

* * *

The rooms swayed around her in tempo with the music. She felt like she had drunk too much but quite frankly didn’t care. Instead, she just gazed at the soccer star in front of her. Despite his inconspicuous clothing, he still stood out, but that was probably just her. She listened to the music briefly, pulling it apart piece by piece until there was a pattern that she could follow. It was only then that she allowed her body to move- knees bending, hips swaying, neck twisting. He was standing still, just staring at her and it was adorable. But him standing there wouldn’t be enough to sate her so she pulled her finger forward, bringing him to her.

He conceded and stepped up, hesitantly beginning to move and she tried not to laugh but failed, a small chuckle escaping her mouth.

His face reddened and he ceased his moves.

 _“Kai you dumb bitch,”_ she thought to herself.

“I’m sorry!” she screamed, stopping her movement as well.

“I uh… might have overestimated my dancing capabilities,” he shouted over the music.

“It’s okay! How about we try something a little bit easier!”

“Okay.”

With that, she turned around, resuming her swaying, this time grinding her hips against his front. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder into his eyes which were wide open.

“Just put your hands on my hips and do whatever you want!”

He hesitantly brought his hands to her spandex-clad legs briefly grasping them before letting go. She nodded reassuringly and he put them back, rubbing the material and what it contained gently. She continued her grinding and definitely started to feel something poke into her backside. Throwing him a smug look over her shoulder, she increased the pace and pressure she was applying. His face reddened and he turned to look away from her eyes although his hands still remained at their places on her hips.

It seemed like this was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server if anyone wants to play League with me or hang out and it would be dope if some people would come by and say hi.  
> discord.gg/ayUrWBx  
> If for some reason that code doesn't work when you put it in, just PM me and I'll get you one that does.  
> Looking forward to hopefully meeting some of you.


	5. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Sex on my Mind

Ezreal and Kaisa continued to dance like this for a while until they grew tired, grabbing more drinks and returning to the back room.

“So,” she asked him, “Got any more plans tonight?”

He thought a bit before answering. Clearly, she was into him to some extent but he didn’t want to assume that she was asking to do more tonight. It just didn’t make sense for someone like her to be into someone like him.

“Not really, no. After this, I’ll probably just go to sleep.”

“Hmm. Shame...” was her response.

Was she baiting him? Was this all some elaborate prank set up by Ekko?

She continued, breaking him out of his thoughts, “I had hoped you would be able to find some time to fit me in tonight. After all, I know I could definitely  _ squeeze you in _ .”

She emphasized the last few words and the message was definitely received. Kaisa was into him.

“I like to leave room to change my plans though, so sleep might not be the only thing on the s-schedule.”

He almost made it through the entire thing without stuttering but his nervousness showed through even the unhealthy amount of alcohol he had put into his body. He looked away from her in embarrassment over his stutter.

Her small hand reached out and pressed against his cheek, turning his head back to face her.

“You know what, I always thought you were hot with your confident attitude, but you’re even more fucking adorable when you’re nervous. Now, where are we heading for the night hot stuff?”

“Back to my apartment.”

She hopped to her somewhat unsteady feet.

“Alright then, let’s go. You’re paying for the taxi though!”

He stood up as well.

“Really? You’re an international pop sensation.”   
“And you,” she said with slightly slurred words as she poked him in the chest, “Are a professionally contracted football player.”

“How about 50/50 then?”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

* * *

By the time they got outside of the club and into the cab she could hardly keep her hands off of him. She needed this distraction, needed him. She needed to get over… no, it was too painful to think about it, too painful to think about  _ her _ .

For now, she was just going to focus on this nervous and oh so sexy football player next to her, tomorrow morning be damned.

While she definitely enjoyed being topped by somebody, Kaisa could switch to a top herself whenever needed, she really didn’t mind. In fact, it had been a while since she had really just gotten to take charge of the night and dictate exactly what she wanted him to do. Which was exactly why finding out that Ezreal was a bit of a nervous wreck was driving her crazy. She was no Evelynn but she would still be taking things into her own hands tonight.

Time passed excruciatingly slow in the back of the taxi and she had to restrain herself from making any moves until they were safely at his place.

She succeeded… mostly.

They did make out once or twice in the backseat of the taxi and she may have grabbed below the belt on one occasion. But other than that it was a completely innocent and uneventful car ride.

As they arrived at a nice looking apartment building, they slipped out of the taxi, Ezreal paying the driver before she all but pushed him towards the entrance and into the elevator.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed she pinned him to the wall, pressing her body against his and mashing their lips together.

“Mhmmhmmfph…” he tried to say, leaning to the side to press a button.

With each ding of the elevator, they traveled one floor closer to their destination, reaching the top floor. She moaned into his mouth, pulling apart briefly to let him lead her to his apartment.

“You’ve been driving me fucking crazy all night with your little nervous attitude and the way you’ve been looking at my ass. Now’s your time to make up for it.”

They entered his apartment, Kaisa barely looking around as he pulled a box of condoms out of a cabinet before setting them down on a table near the couch. She pushed him onto said couch and straddled him.

Grinding herself against him, she mashed her face to his. She was surprised when his tongue darted out into her mouth, so fast and small a motion she almost missed it. She moaned approvingly and reached down to the hem of his pants, tugging at the button and zipper. He shifted and his hands came to her hips, squeezing into the flesh through her skin-tight spandex.

Her hands roamed underneath his shirt, feeling his body. She mewled approvingly at what she found, picking apart the buttons on his shirt until his chest was bare.

She pulled back for a moment to breath and tear off her top, leaving her with just a bra.

“And here I thought you were just a cardio slave but it looks like you’ve got some core going on as well.”

He laughed and pointed to her midriff.

“Evidently not as much core as you do.”

She flexed her abs causing them to stand out even harder and he groaned.

“Now you’re just  _ trying  _ to make me look bad!”

“Then make it up by showing me that stamina you’ve got.”

She finished pulling open his jeans and slowly peeled his boxers down, giggling at what she found.

“My, my, Ezreal…  _ quite  _ the lady killer.”

His face turned an even darker shade of red, hiding his embarrassment by reaching around her and pulling a condom out of the box.

“Are you just going to tease me all night or actually do something?”

“It’s up to you honestly,” she smirked.

“I think,” he said, his hands beginning to pull down her tights, “you know what I’m choosing.”

She brought her hands down, helping him undress her until her long legs were fully revealed, except for her panties that had a very noticeable damp spot on them. They too were quickly removed, leaving her glistening folds on display. 

She snatched the small packet from him, nimbly tearing it open and placing the ring around his manhood before locking eyes with him, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself as she slowly lowered herself onto his length, biting her lip and moaning as he parted her. She stilled herself for a moment, allowing herself to acclimate around him before beginning to slowly gyrate her hips, groaning as she felt him spread her.

His hands traced up her pale legs, leaving goosebumps where they touched, digging into the flesh with rough squeezes. She lifted herself a bit before pushing herself back down, gasping as he speared into her. The next time she brought her hips down, he thrust upwards to meet her. They fell into a rhythmic pattern of thrusting before he grunted and sat up before spinning around and pushing her onto her back, resting against the couch.

“Oh?” she sighed, smirking at him.

“How about we try some of those positions you were bragging about earlier?” he grinned back.

“That can be arranged.”

* * *

Kaisa awoke feeling equal parts sore and fulfilled. It was bright outside, the sunlight falling through the open curtains and bathing the bed in warmth. Ezreal still slumbered next to her and she smiled a bit.

If she was honest with herself, last night was fantastic. Maybe she had gone a little bit further and been more direct than she usually was, but she chalked it up to the alcohol and the thrill of meeting such a famous and attractive person. As great as it was, however, she wasn’t really looking for anything beyond what had happened. Not after what she had recently gone through. It was much too soon to become attached to someone after what had happened with someone she had trusted so deeply.

She slipped out of his bed, picking up his t-shirt from last night and throwing it on. Grabbing her phone, she stepped into the main room of his apartment. The best thing in her mind was sitting him down to a nice breakfast and just explaining that she wasn’t really looking for much beyond what had happened last night. Yes, he was hot and had driven her crazy, but she wasn’t ready for more and the novelty had already kind of worn off. She didn’t know much about who he was aside from his career and some small interests and didn’t really want to know. Learning them would only make leaving him all the more difficult.

That’s how life had always been. Meeting people, getting close to them, and then moving and leaving it all behind. It was better to just not hold on, to just be with them one night and then leave them.

Kaisa cracked open a few eggs into a bowl, digging around his kitchen a bit before finding a whisk and whirling the eggs until they were fluffy. She fumbled with the stove a bit before turning it on, placing a pan on top before pouring the eggs into it.

She took a moment to open her phone and browse her messages, noticing one from Brianna, K/DA’s manager that said “We need to talk, call me when you wake up.”

She quickly dialed her number and Brianna picked up on the third ring.

“What’s up Brianna?”

“Kaisa I’m going to be straightforward with you. When we set up K/DA, we based your image around being an international sweetheart, a good girl, the innocent one even. Keeping this image sells our music and feeds the fans. My job is to keep your image that way and find opportunities for you that fit with it. So when I see pictures of you grinding up against some random dude in a nightclub, it makes my job  _ very  _ hard. S-”

“Brianna, he’s not just some random guy!”

“Kaisa as far as the media is concerned, nobody has ever seen you with Ezreal. I don’t care if you’ve known him since your childhood or just met him that day. To the tabloids, it looks like you’re slutting up to someone you just met and that is not looking good for our numbers.”

“So what do you want me to do about it? Am I not allowed to have fun?”

“I don’t care what you do behind closed doors Kaisa but you cannot be doing this stuff in public!”

“I still don’t see why this call couldn’t wait until another time, I just woke up and this is the first thing for me today.”

“That was the intent Kaisa. You’re sticking around his place for a bit. I need you to make it  _ look like  _ the two of you are dating. At least until the buzz dies down.”

“Brianna, you know what happened with  _ her _ . I’m not ready for a relationship. Not to mention I’m not really interested.”

“Well you’ll just have to fake interest I guess. Once this blows over you can go your separate ways.”

“I am not a fan of this. We’ll be talking about this more Brianna.”

“No, no we won’t.”

With that, Brianna hung up leaving Kaisa in Ezreal’s kitchen. Vaguely, she heard the door behind her opening and it took her a few seconds to register it and turn around.

A slightly bewildered-looking Ezreal walked into the room.

“I was worried you left without saying goodbye.”

Kaisa plastered a smile on her face. “I figured I would stick around for a bit.”

This was going to be hard, very hard. And it most definitely would not have any consequences… right?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just who is this mysterious "her" Kaisa keeps talking about and what exactly happened?
> 
> I made a discord server if anyone wants to play League with me or hang out and it would be dope if some people would come by and say hi.  
> discord.gg/ayUrWBx  
> If for some reason that code doesn't work when you put it in, just PM me and I'll get you one that does.  
> Looking forward to hopefully meeting some of you.


	6. I Won't Let Love Disrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of having one narrator for the entire chapter at a time but might still switch it up. This one's just Ez

When Ezreal woke, he had a throbbing headache and a fractured memory of last night. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes with his palms, groaning as he pulled his hands down his face, scratching the small bit of stubble on his chin.

_Kaisa._

He looked to the side and found the bed vacant. Had she left? Was tonight just a one-time thing? Did he do something wrong is that why she wasn’t here? Surely she hadn’t just left him without saying anything?

His mind was already racing and he had just woken up with a massive hangover. Swinging his legs over the bed, he walked to the bathroom, stopping to slip on some clothes. Stepping inside, he splashed water on his face and began to brush his teeth. Distantly, he heard someone raise their voice from the other room. Kaisa was still around then, so that was good at least. He couldn’t make out what she was saying so he just spat out his toothpaste and washed out his mouth. When he stepped outside of the room, he found Kaisa at his stove cooking something.

She turned to face him and he momentarily froze, still not believing that he had bedded Kaisa of all people. The full reality hit him and it took a moment for him to open his mouth. Forcing what he hoped was a convincing smirk on his face, he said, “I was worried you left without saying goodbye.

She smiled, “I figured I would stick around a bit.”

“I- ah… nevermind.”

“Come now, you of all people know after what we did last night that I can take it. I’m not made of glass. Spit it out. I won’t break.”

“Where’s your accent from?” he deflected.

She laughed, the sounds rich and true, “South Africa. But I don’t think you were trying to ask that, no?”

His smirk fell, “I guess I just wanted to know where you wanted to go from here. Sorry if I’m asking this too soon. It’s uh, it’s been a while since…” he let the last part trail off.

Her smile shrank slightly before she looked to the side for a bit, “I’m not sure yet to be honest. I’d like to get to know you a bit better before answering since we didn’t do much talking last night.”

He chuckled slightly, “I suppose we didn’t,” he walked over and leaned against the counter, “so what did you want to know?”

* * *

They’d spent the morning comfortably chatting over Kaisa’s breakfast. He learned more about her past of always moving around and finding dance, how it became the one constant thing in her life. He told her about getting into football and archeology when he was young but how he dropped archeology when his parents vanished. He was also apparently a year and a half younger than her.

It seemed like they had both drifted through the world in their youth, lost and looking for a home.

Eventually, the time came for him to drive her home, a sort of unspoken agreement passing between them and she got dressed, the two of them riding the escalator down Ezreal’s building to the garage level.

Upon seeing his car, she laughed.

“A Toyota Corolla?”

He smiled a bit, his face reddening, “it was my first car, never really had any reason to replace it.”

“You, Ezreal, are full of surprises.”

The ride passed in relative silence, the two of them listening to the radio as it faintly played in the background. Every so often she would glance up from her phone where a map back to K/DA’s house was displayed and direct him to take a turn up ahead or change lanes.

At last, they pulled into a nicer area and down a newly paved street, stopping before a gate.

A man in black clothes walked up to the car and Kaisa rolled down her window.

“It’s me Jerome, can you let us in?”

He nodded and made a motion, another guard opening the gate up for Ezreal to drive in.

She turned to him, pausing a bit before leaning forward and planting an innocent kiss on his cheek. She held out her hand, a small piece of paper within it and gestured for him to take it.

He did and unfolded it, finding her phone number scrawled in neat, little handwriting.

“Don’t lose it!” she said, opening the door and slipping out, “Thanks for last night Ez! Call me some time!”

_Ez._

His hand moved up to his cheek where she had kissed him and he smiled, waving to her and tucking the paper into his pocket. As she stepped into K/DA’s mansion, he switched his phone off of silent and alerts began to pile in.

**Sean:** The wife is not in tonight but we are still on. You guys all good to make it?

 **Vincent:** Yes.

 **Morgan:** Don’t sound too excited V

 **Kegan:** Morgan and I will be there

 **Vincent:** Kinda hard not to be excited when I know we’ll just be ordering in.

 **Sean:** We have some leftovers from last night little bro don’t worry.

 **Vincent:** Ez you gonna make it buddy? I saw you had quite the night on the news >:)

 **Ezreal:** Is it really everywhere?

 **Kegan:** No…

 **Morgan:** Sweety don’t lie to him. Yes Ez it’s everywhere.

 **Ezreal:** oof

 **Sean:** My little bud finally getting lucky. I’m so proud of you!

 **Ezreal:** Literally stop typing.

 **Vincent:** Okay but is Evelynn’s butt bigger in real life than in the pictures? Asking for a friend.

 **Kegan:** Dude… you’re such a creep.

 **Morgan:** Please, control your brother, for our sake. **@Sean**

 **Sean:** Okay… aside from that, Ezreal are you still good for tonight?

 **Ezreal:** Yeah, pretty hungover but I’ll be fine later.

 **Sean:** Alright, see you guys at the usual time then.

Ezreal sighed, pinching his nose and turning off his phone before placing it in his cup holder. While it didn’t directly impact him or his job, he still wasn’t thrilled with pictures of him and Kaisa already appearing in tabloids. Reversing out of K/DA’s driveway, he nodded to the guard, Jerome, as he spun the car around and drove through the gate.

At least he had heard the news from some of his oldest friends. He had known Sean and Vincent since his childhood, the two of them living on the same block as he had. While Vincent was his age, Sean was five years older. Kegan was Sean’s age and had lived a few streets over. He had met Kegan a few years after meeting the brothers. Although the two of them were quite a bit older than Vincent and Ezreal, the four still had got along quite well. They had spent days locked away at Sean’s and Vincent’s place, watching movie marathons, holding tournaments of video games, and swimming in their pool. But the one thing that they had continued with even into young adulthood was Dungeons and Dragons. Kegan and Sean had been introduced to it in middle school and had quickly taught the younger boys.

They continued playing the game through school but as the four of them moved around the country for college, they fell out of touch.

When they discovered that they all lived in the same city, the four of them started meeting back up.

Morgan, Kegan’s girlfriend, was the most recent member of their group and had met them through her sister who worked with Sean. She had quickly shown an interest in D&D and had joined their group.

And so, every Sunday, they would meet at Sean’s house. Sometimes his wife was there but she never expressed an interest in playing, content to make snacks for the group or watch from a seat next to her husband.

It always served as a nice distraction for Ezreal. While Order United only practiced on the weekdays, he was still expected to stay in shape and do his own training which he liked to get done early in the morning. But later in the night, he would take time to spend with his friends, his oldest friends.

* * *

As he reached out his arm to press the doorbell, Ezreal’s body ached, tired from how hard he had pushed himself in his exercises earlier today. A tall, broad-shouldered man with tan skin and dark brown hair opened the door. Winking with one of his crimson eyes, he spoke.

“What’s up Ez? The others are all at the table.”

“Sorry I’m late Sean, was doing some training earlier and fell asleep.”

Ezreal smiled, hugging him and letting Sean lead him inside.

Seated at a large round table were his friends.

Vincent, although smaller in stature than his older brother, had the same tan skin although his hair was black. His brown eyes twinkled underneath the unruly locks, so brightly that they appeared golden.

Next to him was Kegan, taller than both of the brothers but thin like Vincent. He wore his brown hair shaved close to his head, eyes brown like the brothers although with skin much paler. He currently was lighting a cigarette with an antique lighter and Sean glared at him.

“You know the missus doesn’t like that stuff in the house.”

Kegan continued fiddling with the lighter until the person next to him, Morgan, reached out and took it away with one of her finely manicured hands.

“Kegan baby, we talked about this.”

Kegan glared at Morgan for a moment before his gaze softened, eventually leaning in for a kiss to which she obliged.

She then brushed some of her black hair out of her face, holding it behind her head while she used a hair tie to bind it together, the streaks of purple dye she wore intermingling with the black. Her purple eyes shifted to Ezreal, and she smiled.

“Hello Ezreal,” she greeted.

“Hi guys!” he waved, taking a seat and opening the bag he carried, taking out the materials they would use to play.

“Who’s ready to begin?”

* * *

“Roll a dexterity save.”

“What’s your armor class?”

“Initiative order please.”

“I rolled an 18 is that enough?”

“Intelligence check.”

“Umm… I move forward 30 feet.”

Jargon flying back and forth over the table, Ezreal led the four adventurers through the dungeon. He set up the tale, but Sean, Vincent, Kegan, and Morgan were the ones who told it. As Ezreal finished preparing the next room of the dungeon for them, Vincent spoke up.

“So, I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say we want to hear about last night.”

Ezreal glared at him, Vincent’s face breaking into a shit-eating grin as he placed his elbows on the table, moving aside the cans of beverages.

Kegan and Sean laughed, Morgan trying to suppress her giggling with a sip of beer.

“I…” Ezreal paused to drink some water, still too hungover to drink anything alcoholic like the rest of them.

“What do you even want to know?”

“What did you guys do last night sweetie?” asked Morgan.

“We just went out as a group and danced and got drunk.”

“Oh yeah?” Vincent’s smirk grew even larger, “Anything after buddy? It looked like the two of you were getting a little touchy-feely.”

Sean took that moment to raise a hand.

“Now, now. If he doesn’t want to share, we won’t force our _fearless_ leader to do so.”

“Why? Because the little dude’s a pussy?” laughed Kegan.

Morgan placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, and told him to play nice.

Ezreal felt his face and ears turning red as they heat up.

“If you really want to know, we went back to my place after okay?”

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” smirked Vincent, “Did you guys do anything?”

_I'm not made of glass._

_Don't be glass Ezreal._

“If I admit we had sex can we just move on?”

“I suppose so.”

“Okay, then yes, we had sex, now roll a fucking dexterity save, the wall is falling on you.”

“Spoilsport.”

Morgan interrupted any further argument by speaking up.

"Do you guys know where the two of you are going after this?"

"No, not really."

"Do you know where _you_ want to take things?"

Ezreal suddenly remembered the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Yes, I think I do."

_Don't be made of glass. You're not glass._

He had a phone call to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean, Vincent, Kegan, and Morgan are all current champions within the League of Legends universe playing as their characters.  
> Not spoiling who exactly they are or where they are from but feel free to come by my discord server and give me some of your guesses.
> 
> Join the discord server! discord.gg/ayUrWBx
> 
> Might be one more chapter out soon but I'm growing busy with school and other things so you may have to wait a bit.  
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	7. Can't Stop Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies for the large delay to this chapter. It's great to be back though and we still have a lot of story ahead of us. I've been really busy with transfer applications and job searching and finishing up my semester and some family emergencies but I am back!
> 
> Thank you for remaining patient and sticking around. This chapter is a little short but I will get back into the swing of things soon!

“She what?”

“Yeah, Brianna’s forcing me into a fake relationship with him for ratings.”

“Bokkie I thought you liked this guy though?”

“Yeah, I mean I did, but like, I’m not ready for a relationship. You know that. I’m still not over  _ her. _ ”

“Kaisa you can’t keep running from her. You’re going to have to get over it eventually.”

“Ahri don’t lecture me about this, please. Not now.”

“Does he know at least? That you’re just using him?”

“No.”

“Oh… Kaisa.”

Kaisa and Ahri were sitting on a couch in their living room. She had only recently gotten back from Ezreal’s and immediately found the group’s leader to talk about what Brianna was making her do. The mansion was empty save for the sounds of Ahri’s Korean and Kaisa’s accented English, each able to understand the other but speaking in the language that made them most comfortable.

“You know you need to tell him right?”

“I know, I know. But, he’s just… I don’t know how to describe it. He’s innocent. Fame hasn’t made him different. I don’t think he’d want to keep seeing me and that would be bad.”

Ahri reached out a hand, placing it on Kaisa’s knee.

“He will find out eventually Kaisa. It’s better he hears it from you now.”

“You’re right, now is not just the right time.”

Ahri rubbed her knee, giving her a small smile.

“I’m sorry Brianna is putting you into this position.”

“It’s not your fault, you don’t need to apologize.”

“I know, but still, we’ll get you through this.”

“Thank you Ahri.”

The blonde nodded and opened her arms. Kaisa leaned in and hugged Ahri, letting the girl squeeze her and pat her back. After a bit, Kaisa pulled back and leaned backwards until she was lying down on the couch. The two of them sat like this for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s company as they worked off their respective hangovers. Ahri finally broke the silence.

“At least he’s cute.”

Kaisa said nothing and Ahri waited a bit before continuing.

“And nice too.”

At this, Kaisa raised her head to look at Ahri who wore a not-so-innocent smile.

“You’re already teasing me about this?”

“Of course! But you know who will really find it funny?”

Kaisa’s face reddened.

“You are  _ not  _ telling Akali!”

“Are you going to stop me Bokkie?”

Kaisa said nothing, instead sitting all the way up and lunging forward at Ahri, tackling her backwards into the couch and grabbing her in a hug, trapping her arms to her body. She kept up a facade of seriousness for five seconds before her stony face cracked in two revealing the laughter beneath.

Ahri joined in and the two of them spent some time laughing and joking about Kaisa’s unfavorable position.

“Thanks Ahri, I needed this.”

“Of course Kai. I’m here for you. We all are.”

A comfortable silence settled in and Kaisa closed her eyes for a moment to fight off the headache that was plaguing her, quickly settling into a nap.

She woke a while later to her phone vibrating. Ahri was gone and an unknown amount of time had passed but it looked to be dark outside.

_ Had she really just spent the whole day sleeping? _

**Unknown Number:** Hey, it’s Ezreal.

She saved his number into a contact.

**Kaisa:** Yo

**Ezreal:** How are you feeling?

**Kaisa:** I’ve been better, still pretty tired. You?

**Ezreal:** Same

**Ezreal:** Do you want to grab something to eat sometime this week?

She breathed out and paused a bit before responding.

**Kaisa:** Sure!

**Ezreal:** How about some time on Wednesday or Thursday?

**Kaisa:** Thursday works best for me, I’m free all day

**Ezreal:** Alright, how about I swing by your place at 5:30

**Kaisa:** It’s a date!

* * *

As Ezreal walked towards the football field on Monday morning, he still couldn’t believe the events of last weekend. Meeting K/DA, meeting Kaisa, the partying and night back at his place, the fact that he had her number in his phone now and the possibility that they would be seeing more of each other.

It was more than enough to make his head start spinning and his heart pick up.

He approached the gate to the inside and the merest glimpse of his face and uniform was enough to make the men serving as security step aside and let him in.

After a short walk through a corridor and dropping some of his stuff off in a locker, he finally got out onto the grass where much of his team was already assembled.

Ezreal waved to Lucian who cheerfully waved back from his conversation with a few teammates. He turned, looking for Ekko but couldn’t find him right away, nodding to some teammates instead

Smiling and nodding was fine but talking to people was just hard. There was so much going on in the conversation that he felt like he was always missing little cues and messages that nobody taught him how to read.

It felt like he was reading Shakespeare with the skills of a seven-year-old. He just didn’t have the skills needed for most conversations. He spent so much time worrying about missing something that he actually missed it because he was too busy worrying.

And that problem was only magnified around Kaisa to the point where he felt like a nervous wreck.

What was going to happen after this date?

Would they just be going out or be in a relationship?

How would that work with her career and his career?

Would they get married?

Where would they live?

He continued to spiral on and on, down a path that only he could really comprehend until he realized what was happening.

Stop.

Breathe.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to think about something else. What was going to happen next week with his friends? Would Vincent be obnoxious again?

He heard voices and opened his eyes, watching as Viego, their coach, and Ekko walked towards the field. Ekko moved his arms animatedly as he spoke and looked frustrated.

Viego stopped walking and Ekko paused before their coach said something, causing his face to fall. With that, Viego turned around and walked away, saying something to one of his assistants.

Before Ezreal could ask his friend what that was all about, someone signalled for the players to begin practicing before their scrimmage for the day.

An assistant coach began to divide them into teams, handing out some old jerseys that could be used to differentiate the two sides and the players met briefly to figure out where each would be playing.

Ezreal tried to approach Ekko but he shot him a glance that screamed,  _ not now. _

Before he could do anything else, someone blew a whistle and the two sides raced for the ball.

* * *

Kaisa sighed as she stretched.

This whole situation with Ezreal was not playing out how she wanted it to go at all. She was looking for a quick romp with a cute guy. Nothing more, nothing less. The last thing she wanted was to set up another situation where she could be potentially hurt.

Like last time.

And yet Brianna seemed hellbent on setting that up, or at least something that would look like it. She didn’t necessarily feel bad about using Ezreal, it wasn’t her choice to do so after all. But she would tell him on this date what was happening. Before things got too complicated and the potential for someone to get hurt was there.

She owed it to him.

The music playing through her phone paused as a notification came on. The only people that would do that were her bandmates.

She halted her stretching routine and bent down to pick up her phone from the floor, opening it to find her text history with Ezreal. She went back to the main menu and opened up her conversation from Evelynn.

**Eve:** Kali and I will be home soon.

**Kaisa:** Alright, see you then.

**Eve:** Can’t wait to hear more about your plans ;)

**Kaisa:** Oh I’m sure

At least her bandmates were trying to improve her mood in their own ways. And who knew? Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

* * *

Ezreal collapsed onto a bench and reached for his water bottle, opening it and gulping down the water. Their scrimmage had come to an end leaving him coated in sweat and out of breath but with a fulfilled feeling inside that he only got from a long day of hard work.

Ekko sat down next to him, breathing just as hard and Ezreal set down his bottle before speaking.

“So…” he breathed again. “You gonna tell me what that was about with Viego?”

Ekko swallowed some water before answering.

“Let’s just say I’m not thrilled about how much playing time I’ve been getting lately.”

“What did he say?”

“You don’t like it? Find another team?”

Ezreal froze, a feeling of dread coming over him. Losing one of the only friends he had on the team would be devastating. He didn’t have the kind of confidence to reach out to more people often and Ekko had been a trusted friend for a long time.

Ekko noticed Ezreal’s rigid posture and pained face, laughing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax bro, I’m not going anywhere, for a long while at least.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server! discord.gg/ayUrWBx
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> See you next chapter for Ezreal and Kaisa's first date!!!


End file.
